


business man

by goranthki



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: CEO AU, M/M, idk really, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goranthki/pseuds/goranthki
Summary: Brilliance games - a small company with sturdy employees, but lacks the boost they need.Heere's - a large company with a name easy to make a pun out of. The marketing team is very shabby.When an employee reports the stats and tells of the other company, the two are launched into something neither prepared for.





	business man

**Author's Note:**

> i need to update my other fic but this 
> 
> is this how jobs work?

The slender man's gaze flickered down to the street below, flecked with snow. Passerbies payed no attention to each other as they rushed to get to their goal location. He looked back up, hearing a feeble knock at his door. He brushed a lock of his auburn hair behind his ear, the small buzz of the cars below barely pestering him.

"Come in." His voice was quiet for someone of his rank, but it was loud enough to be heard through the door. There was a small push, and the door budged. Christine entered, adjusting her jacket. She coughed into a fist and gripped the clean papers in her hand.

Christine quickly grabbed the papers with her free hand and held them out in front of her, rearranging them back in order and starting to read them aloud. 

"The marketing team failed this month, we had to take their recent ad down. A lot of criticism and," She hesititated here, "less than kind messages have come our way. Our purchases have slightly depleted. But since we own the title of best staplers, we can make it through." Her voice was anxious, like she was afraid that Jeremy would yell or something. What? Pfff, he'd never do that. 

He folded his arms, somewhat angry. The glossy black cloth of his suit rubbed against each other. "Tell marketing to get their shit together. Don't do anything controversial anymore. I saw the ad. It was, extremely terrible. Who came up with it anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. That piece of shit, annoying lock of hair fell back into his face. He huffed and brushed it back behind his ear.

Christine  hesitated for a moment, before a small snort escaped her. She then spoke up. "It was Jayden from marketing." Her voice was quiet and laced with guilt, but Jeremy simply nodded in satisfaction. The nod make her look away and back at the door, like she wanted to run. Hey, you can't judge a CEO by the former one. (The former CEO was in fact, not his dad. His dad is just the owner of a pant company. They have some really nice pants.)

He folded his hands in front of him and unlaced them, letting out a sigh. Jeremy sat down and leaned back, the seat's back reclining along with him. He stared at the palm of his hand and his finger nails, like they interested him. (Which they didn't.) "Thank you. Tell her to speak with me later, and that's all." He said, leaning back forward and drumming his fingers on the table.

Christine nodded and began to leave, but then she glanced back over. "Oh, also, I've scouted out a company that you would benefit from if you partnership with them, Jer. They're called Brilliance games, but again, it's just a suggestion." She then left, leaving Jeremy alone in the room.

He sighed again, glancing over to his laptop in the corner of his glistening black desk. He opened it and pulled the device nearer. He waited for the start up screen to part, looking back out the window. Still snowy, still busy as ever. It was something to be expected living in New York. 

He got onto the regular home screen and clicked on the Chrome icon in the corner. Jeremy waited for the page to appear, and quickly typed in 'Brilliance Games.' After a quick second, he was shown results. 

He squinted at the words in front of him - "Brilliance Games is a company known to produce steady but high quality games, but they have not been known to create popular ones." Jeremy moved the cursor to the wikipedia link on the bottom and found some more.

He did some skimming and found out that they had two games that he actually enjoyed playing. Except he never paid any attention to the logos. The real question was, who did? He scrolled back up to the beginning of the page and went through the article thoroughly, until something caught his eye.

"The owner - and founder - of the company, is Michael Mell."

* * *

Music played, muffling the young man's surrondings. His head bobbed along to the tune, a soft smile playing on tan skin. He drummed his fingers against the light desk holding his laptop and pens. Files stacked on files, the dust on some of them making Michael sneeze everytime a gust of wind blew in as air conditioning or something else.

His sleeve brushed against the wood, reaching out to the stack. Just as he was going to pick them up, there was a shout at his door. “Michael Mell, I swear to god, if you don’t open this fucking door I will kick it down!” 

He took off his headphones, laughing. “Come in, come in, Jake.” Michael called out, watching as Jake entered. He held papers in his hands, shaking his head. “Jesus Christ, man. I thought you passed out.” 

Michael stuck his tongue out childlishly. “Can’t help it, Mother Mother is too good.” He joked, setting his headphones away. Jake shook his head again and shuffled the papers. The sound echoed through through the room, and he finally began to talk.

”So, we’re still doing good. Really good, actually. INHERITANCE did good this month, with really good reviews. But the only thing that’s um, going wrong, is that the sales aren’t that high. Compared to our ratings, they’re good, but compared to other companies? Not really.”

Michael nodded in comprehension and let him continue.

”We’d get good publicity if we paired up with Heere’s after their shitty ad blows off, and the meme dies. Wait no, the memes are good. Nevermind.” 

Michael laughed, “Just wait until the meme gets on Meme Review.” He joked, grinning. Jake shook his head, chuckling. “That’d suck, man.” He responded, continuing.

“Anyway, we’re doing pretty good. Good enough to afford to keep our company going, y’know?” The taller male gave a small smile, and he brushed his shoulders a bit. 

“That’s good. Really good, actually. What’s a good date for the meeting?” Michael asked, looking down at his hands. Friday, the 15th? Who fucking knows.

As if Jake read his mind, he took a moment to think before speaking up. “The 15th sounds good, I think the deadline is two days before that, so we’d be able to regain our shit before announcing projects and stuff.” 

Michael nodded, linking his hands and sitting up straight. “Thank you, Jake. You may be dismissed.” He said in a mock fancy voice. Jake laughed and gave him the papers, before walking out. He hadn’t read all of it. That little shit.

Michael shook his head. Goddammit, Dillinger.


End file.
